


Freedom From the Storm

by astraeus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeus/pseuds/astraeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries from Corporal Levi's personal journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom From the Storm

Maybe if I try hard enough, if I shut my eyes and scream until my throat bleeds, everything will seem okay.

Sometimes in the mornings, in that space between waking and dreaming, I feel like a normal man with a normal life, up until the moment that the bell rings and I’m snapped back into my body.

It is always unpleasant and it never gets better.

I am thoroughly convinced that our efforts are fruitless and I told this to Erwin last night. Humanity’s Strongest Soldier should probably not be saying these grey words of hopelessness, but isn’t everyone a little discouraged at this point? Maybe not. Maybe I’m the only one with such a bleak outlook.

 He stiffened and told me not to say such things. I asked him if my words scared him and he did not reply. He stood from the bed, left the room, and didn’t come back until very late that night. He stood in the doorway and stared at me. He asked me why I had no hope and I replied that I’ve been born incapable of it.

Erwin let out a choked sob and fell into bed with me and the world was lost.

I realize now that I should have apologized to him, even though I really wasn’t sorry. It seemed the prudent thing to do. Instead I allowed him to walk away like I let every person walk away. He came back, of course, but he still left and I was still alone. I fear I will end up permanently alone. I will die alone.

The thought single-handedly is enough to make my chest ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the canon universe and is simply an exploration of Levi's thoughts and emotions, told through his own perspective. The entries will not be told through a linear timeline. Rather think of it as cracking open his journal and flipping to a random page. You never know where you'll end up.  
> I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but many will probably be this length. And some will be longer. And the length of chapters really just depends how inspiration strikes me. Please enjoy.  
> [This](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hw2llfhKtq4) song was on repeat while I wrote this.


End file.
